


Waking Up is Never What It Seems

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crack, F/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: For a moment, it's enough.
Relationships: A.J. Quartermaine/Siobhan McKenna





	Waking Up is Never What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> I love crack ships and this is probably one of the crackiest around, but I love the idea of them. I wish they could have had a chance. Le sigh.

** Waking up is Never What It Seems **   
  
The best thing about sleeping is that he gets to see her in his dreams. Now, he never actually gets to hold her or talk to her but the way she watches him with those gorgeous, curious, intelligent blue eyes of hers, makes him feel better.  _For a moment, it’s enough._   
  
The worst thing about sleeping is that painful moment when he wakes up desperately reaching for her only to quickly realize she isn’t there anymore. His throat becomes tight and his tongue burns for an assault of booze.  _It isn’t enough._   
  
He’d loved her. He had actually set aside his selfish, guardedness for once, for her, though he certainly had not set out to fall for another one of Lucky Spencer’s castoffs. In the end, as was always the case, he was powerless to fight the inevitable.   
  
He hadn’t thought that he was capable of loving anyone but she had convinced him otherwise; she had convinced him that he had a heart and that he could trust her with it.   
  
_Lie. Lie. Lie._   
  
It was a drunk driver that took her.  _Irony. Bitterest irony._ No doubt, karmic retribution for plowing his half-brother head-first into a tree so many years before.    
  
He was later informed that she was pregnant when it happened. He didn't think she had even known that she was expecting a child when she died, but he did and it made everything seem that much worse.   
  
He buried  _two_ people that following Thursday afternoon at St. Luke’s. He stood at the gates watching as Father Coates did his whole ashes to ashes, dust to dust bit. He couldn’t bring himself to go any closer. He was still too damned angry, still too damned bitter.   
  
_What kind of selfish bitch steals someone’s heart and then shatters it like she did?_   
  
He doesn’t feel badly for blaspheming her good name either. He is too busy doing everything he can to forget her. Sometimes he even manages to convince himself that he has forgotten her – forgotten the smell of her strawberry-scented hair; forgotten the way she’d fit just so in his arms – and he can go on  _half_ -functioning like he always had.   
  
Even so, he still looks forward to sleep, to dreaming, every night. Tonight she’s here with him again. He smiles seeing the way she looks at him. For the first time ever, she closes the distance between them and steps right into his embrace. For a moment he can hold her. For a moment, even if it’s a dream, he can breathe again.   
  
THE END.


End file.
